Buffy Meets the Benders
by poet84
Summary: While buffy is traveling in Minnesota to pick up another young slayer, she runs into Sam and Dean Winchester. After Sam disappears she tries to help Dean get him back. This is the second story in the Long Road Ahead Series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, settings, etc. of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Supernatural are the property of their creators. All original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended. This is the second story in the Long Road Home series

*Contains dialogue from Supernatural season 1 "The Benders"*

Buffy liked these trips. Every time Willow would track down a new slayer she would jump on the chance to go pick her up. Faith used to go with her on these recruiting trips, but since she got pregnant she was opting to stay back at the school. Buffy still couldn't believe that Faith was having a kid. It would be interesting to see Faith handling a child.

This week she was in Hibbing, Minnesota. The girl she was going to pick up was fourteen and had been getting into trouble since becoming a slayer. Her parents didn't understand what was going on with her, but they were glad to hear that she got into a school for gifted young women. They didn't understand how she did it but were thankful.

After checking into her motel she decided to go get a drink. It was too late to go talk to the family tonight so she would do it tomorrow. She drove a few miles and saw a sign that said 'Kugel's Keg' and figured that would be a good place to find some fun.

She walked in and headed for the pool tables when she saw a couple of familiar faces. She hadn't seen them in like six years but she definitely recognized them. She started walking over and caught the last bit of their conversation. "Whoa...Whoa…easy. Let's have another round."

"Yeah Sam, stay. This one'll be on me." The boys both turned to see a familiar petite blond girl strolling over to them.

Dean leered at Buffy, "Well I'll be. If it isn't Buffy Summers in all her hotness."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "You haven't changed." Sam stood up and gave the slayer a hug that caused him to hunch over. He had grown almost a foot since she had seen him last! Dean grabbed her for a hug next and held on a little longer than usual.

"So what are you doing in Minnesota? How is everyone?" Sunnydale had been the first time he had gotten a taste of the normal life. At least as normal as he could have hoped for before he left for college. He had made friends, gotten a girlfriend, and helped blow up the local high school.

Buffy smiled, "Everyone is good. You heard about Sunnydale being destroyed right?" They nodded, "Well when we destroyed the hellmouth there I took Dawnie and this guy Andrew to Europe to take a break for a while. The rest of the gang relocated to Cleveland and stated setting up a slayer school at the site of the hellmouth there."

Dean stopped her, "Wait there is more than one hellmouth? And what do you mean 'slayer school'?"

Buffy explained about the first and Willow's spell. They were shocked that Willow was so powerful. They knew she fooled around with magic when they were in Sunnydale, but they had never seen her perform any spells.

They talked for about an hour. Once the conversation got away from his friends and onto more trivial matters Sam got bored. He watched Buffy and Dean flirt for a few minutes before deciding that it was time to leave.

"We can't go yet. We would be leaving Buffy all alone in this dive." He gave her a sly smile.

"Yes, because she is so helpless." Sam replied in his most sarcastic voice.

Buffy laughed at them, "I have to go too. I've gotta find this girl and pick her up. Fun, fun."

Dean looked at Sam, "Alright, I'll meet ya outside. I gotta take a leak." Sam grabbed his stuff and walked out. Dean stopped Buffy from following. "Hey, you gonna be around a while? Maybe we can get together later." He gave her a wink.

Buffy smiled and leaned in close to him, "Don't you have to take a leak?" She turned and walked away. She was going to head outside with Sam but decided to wait for Dean by the door. Maybe she would stick around a couple of days. She could wait to pick up their newest slayer addition. She had an itch that needed scratching.

Dean was pleased that Buffy was standing there waiting for him. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't had in a long time. Six years to be precise. Just then she looked up at him and the feelings in his stomach were replaced by other urges. He decided to lay on the charm, "Shall we?"

She took his offered arm without a word and they walked outside. They noticed an angry looking cat sitting on a car. Sitting on the back of the Impala was John's notebook and the newspaper that Sam was reading in the bar. Dean picked them up and looked around. He looked worried.

"What is it Dean?"

He opened the door and looked in the car. There was no Sam. He looked around with Buffy following him. He called out a few times but there was no answer. Buffy grabbed his arm to stop him. "What is going on Dean?"

"Sam is missing."

"Maybe he went back inside and we didn't notice. Why don't I go check in there before you have a panic attack?" She walked back toward the bar. Seeing Dean get so worked up over Sam made her think of Dawn. She would be freaking out too. Sam wasn't inside. Now she was getting worried.

When she met Dean outside he was asking people if they had been outside and seen Sam. Apparently, he wasn't having any luck. "We'll find him Dean we just have to think."

Dean was going to answer her when he noticed the surveillance cameras covering the street in front of the bar. Maybe they would provide some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

*Contains dialogue from Supernatural season 1 "The Benders"*

Buffy spent the whole night trying to calm Dean down. Nothing worked. With Sam gone all other thoughts left his mind. All he wanted was to find Sam and kill whatever did this. He kept going between the newspaper articles that Sam found and their dad's journal. He read and re-read everything trying to kill time.

The next morning Dean went to the police station by himself. He was going to go in as a member of the state police and see if he could get the footage from the camera. While he was gone Buffy paced the room several times. She tried to call Willow but it was no use. She was still out with the coven trying to locate all of the other slayers magically. She could really use that now to find Sam.

Dean text her once to tell her that the sheriff was getting the footage from the cameras and that he would call when he got a chance. She didn't hear from him anymore that night. She wanted to go look for him but didn't know where to start. She decided to trust him and just sit tight. The next afternoon she decided that she had enough of sitting around. She grabbed her jacket and started for the door when her phone rang.

She grabbed the phone and almost busted it trying to open it. "Hello? Dean?"

"Buffy I need your help. I think we found Sam but the sheriff handcuffed me to the car. I'm gonna try and get out of these but I think I might need you." He explained what happened, where he was, and told her to be careful. She got in the car sped off towards him. When she got there the cop car was gone and so was Dean.

She parked a little ways down the road and hid the car as best she could. She found her way back to the driveway and started walking. It was getting dark and she knew she should hurry. If it was really a bunch of humans taking all of these people then they were no better than demons or vampires and Sam and Dean could be in a lot of trouble.

It was dark and raining when she finally saw the house. She was cold, wet, miserable, and worried that she might be too late. She circled around and saw a door leading into the basement. She decided to sneak inside and see if she could find Sam or Dean. What she found instead were jars filled with human teeth and locks of hair hanging from the walls. She walked a little further in and found pictures of people next to dead bodies; the way you would find a hunter posing next to a bear they killed.

It made her sick to know that people were doing this and that Sam and Dean could be next. Demons she could deal with. They were inherently evil. These people chose to be evil. She heard gunshots coming from somewhere nearby. There was a yell from upstairs and then the front door slammed. She started up the steps into the house and saw a little girl holding a knife to Dean.

She threw a jar that she grabbed off a shelf and hit the little girl in the back of the head knocking her out. She went to untie Dean but he yelled at her to help Sam. She ran outside and heard another gunshot. She burst through the door and saw a big man with a gun pointing it at Sam. He took the shot before she could react. Sam ducked and the old man following him took the hit. Buffy punched him twice in the lower back causing him to fall forward. Sam took his gun and smashed it into the back of his head.

The sheriff picked up the old man's gun and was pointing it at him. She saw Sam and Buffy looking at her, "I'll watch this one you go ahead." Sam gave her a knowing look, "Go ahead." Buffy pushed Sam towards the door. She was worried that the little girl might wake up before Dean could get free.

When they got into the house Dean was getting the last of the ropes loose. Sam picked up the little girl and they locked her into a closet. Sam noticed that Dean was clutching his side, "You okay?"

"Peachy."

They walked outside and heard another gunshot. Their eyes shot to the barn and the sheriff walked out. "Where's the little girl?"

"Locked in a closet." Dean looked at the barn. "What about the dad?"

"Shot. Trying to escape."

Buffy didn't know why the boys were looking at her the way they were. It's like they knew something that she didn't.

They found Sam's stuff and met the sheriff outside. "So…the state police and the FBI are gonna be here within the hour. They're gonna wanna talk to you." She paused and looked at them all for a minute. "I suggest that you're all long gone by then."

"Thanks. Hey listen, I don't mean to press our luck, but were kinda in the middle of nowhere. Think we could catch a ride to our friend's car?"

She gave him an incredulous look, "Start walking. Duck if you see a squad car."

"Sounds great to me. Thanks." Sam and Buffy turned to leave but stopped when they heard Dean speak.

"Listen, uh…I'm sorry about your brother." Buffy looked at him and then the sheriff. This must have been what that look was all about.

She gave Dean a small nod, "Thank you. It was really hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth…but…it isn't really. Anyway, you should go." She smiled.

They began walking down the driveway back to Buffy's car. "Her brother was one of the victims?"

The only response she got was, "Yeah."

Later that day she found Dean loading the Impala with his bags. She was a little disappointed that they were leaving already. She never did get to have her fun. When he saw her he smiled and leaned against the car. It seems as though he was back to being his old self now that he found Sam. "You guys leaving already?"

"Yeah sorry to leave you wanting more, but we think we might have a lead on our dad. It's flimsy, but it's better than nothing."

She looked at him funny, "What are you talking about?"

"I guess we never got to talk much. Our dad went missing several months ago. We have been looking for him ever since."

Didn't Sarah say something about talking to him last week? Maybe she would get the opportunity to have some fun after all. "What if I could give you a lead that is a little more solid?"

Sam caught the end of their conversation, "What are you talking about? Have you talked to our dad?"

"No." Their faces fell. "But Sarah talked to him last week."

"Sarah? How do you know that?" Sam seemed anxious. She wondered if it had to do with having a lead on his dad or Sarah.

"She told me. He called her and asked her to do something for him. Before you ask, I don't know what it was."

"Do you know how to get a hold of her?"

She smiled, "Yes I do, but you will have to come to Cleveland with me to talk to her."

They agreed to wait while Buffy collected her new slayer and follow her to Cleveland. Dean was anxious to find out what Sarah knew. This was the first time they had heard some good news in a while. Buffy couldn't have come back into their lives at a better time. He looked over at his brother, "So…you think she knows where he is?"

Sam just shook his head. He wasn't really in the mood to talk. He was happy that they had the first good lead on their dad in months, but he was conflicted too. He didn't want to admit it, but he was excited to see Sarah again. It made him feel guilty about Jessica.

Dean was pretty sure he knew what was going on in Sam's head. Normally, he would be giving his brother crap right now, but the look on his face stopped him. It might also have something to do with almost losing him too. This trip to Cleveland was going to be interesting to say the least. He looked at Buffy's car ahead of them…very interesting.

*Yes this is short, but it is basically just a lead up to the third story in the series*


End file.
